Dia
by Clyne Lockheart
Summary: Dia berhenti tepat dihadapanku menaruh jus strawberry kemasan kotak/"... kenapa dia memberimu jus yang sudah kadaluarsa?"/ takkan ada yang peduli denganmu kalau kau berpenampilan seperti seorang nerd / Hanya kelas XIA yamg selalu ricuh, kelas unggulan tapi memiliki siswa yang badungnya luar biasa/ Oneshot (Republish).


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance

Summary: Dia berhenti tepat dihadapanku menaruh jus strawberry kemasan kotak/"... kenapa dia memberimu jus yang sudah kadaluarsa?"/ takkan ada yang peduli denganmu kalau kau berpenampilan seperti seorang nerd / Hanya kelas XIA yamg selalu ricuh, kelas unggulan tapi memiliki siswa yang badungnya luar biasa/ Oneshot (Republish).

Fic ini pernah kupublish beberapa bulan yang lalu dalam rangka memeriahkan Banjir TomatCerry yang ke V, entah kenapa aku ingin mempublish ulang fic ini dengan sedikit editing dan tambahan (Omake), fic ini rencana juga akan aku kembangkan menjadi multichap tapi mungkin masih agak lama karena aku ingin menyelesaikan ficku yang multichap lainnya.

 **DIA**

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafetaria yang ada di Universitasi ini, Universitas terkemuka di Konoha tanpa memperdulikan tatapan lapar, memuja dan penasaran bagi kaum hawa, matanya lurus kesatu titik yaitu aku.

Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas saat langkahnya mengarah kearahku walaupun sekilas aku bisa melihat senyum samarnya, kualihkan mataku kembali kesebuah buku yang ada ditanganku.

Dia berhenti tepat dimana aku duduk, menaruh jus strawberry kemasan kotak dengan angka '30'yang tercetak jelas di kotak jus tersebut kehadapanku kemudian pergi meninggalkan kafetaria, meninggalkan bermacam pertanyaan bagi semua yang ada di sini kecuali aku.

"Hah ... apa sich maksud dia memberikan jus ini kepadamu?" Tanya Ino sahabatku sambil memainkan jus strawberry tersebut.

"Entahlah ..." Jawabku acuh.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau dia itu dia, si anak baru dari Suna, menjadi anak baru di Senior High School hanya dalam waktu satu bulan kemudian tiba-tiba pindah entah kemana"

"Dan sekarang setelah sekian tahun, dia kembali menjadi anak baru, kau tahu hari ini tepat satu bulan dia menjadi mahasiswa pindahan dari Inggris dan dia berhasil menggeser popularitas seorang Sabaku No Gaara, dia benar-benar berubah" Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Tapi yang aku bingung kenapa dia setiap hari memberimu jus strawberry yang sudah kadaluarsa?" Tanya Ino yang hanya ku tanggapi dengan mengendikkan bahuku.

 _Exp: 2010-01-30_

 **DIA**

Kelas XIA begitu ricuh tanpa adanya kegiatan belajar mengajar, hanya terjadi di kelas ini, kelas unggulan tapi memiliki siswa yang badungnya luar biasa.

Mendadak kericuhan berganti keheningan saat kepala sekolah Senior High School memasuki kelas ini dengan di ikuti seorang siswa.

"Hari ini kalian mendapatkan siswa baru pindahan dari Suna, Ibu harap kalian bisa membantunya beradaptasi di sekolah ini" Kata Tsunade dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tak ada sesi perkenalan, tak ada pemberitahuan dimana sang anak baru itu harus duduk dan yang paling parah tak ada satu pun siswa di kelas ini yang peduli akan adanya murid baru tersebut.

Itulah yang terjadi di sini, takkan ada yang peduli denganmu kalau kau berpenampilan seperti seorang nerd beda cerita kalau kau tampil modis dengan berbagai merek terkenal melekat di tubuhmu.

Bingung! Itu yang dia rasakan saat ini, masih berdiri di depan kelas, ingin bertanya juga tak memiliki keberanian karena semua tampak tak peduli padanya, tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa gulungan kertas seperti sengaja mengarah kepadanya dan memang sengaja karena setelahnya gelak tawa lah yang terjadi, di ketuai si kepala merah Sabaku No Gaara siswa yang terkenal tak hanya pintar namun juga hobby membuat ulah kemudian diikuti siswa yang lain menjadikan sang anak baru tersebut sebagai target kenakalan mereka.

Hingga suara dari gebrakan meja yang sangat keras membuat keheningan tiba-tiba.

"Kalian semua berisik" Katanya dengan kilat kemarahan di matanya.

"Dan kau ..." Tunjuk gadis bersurai merah muda yang menggebrak meja tersebut kearah anak baru "Jangan hanya berdiri di sana saja, apa kau tak punya mata untuk melihat bangku kosong yang berada di belakang pojok sana" Katanya lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas yang kembali gaduh.

 **DIA**

Dia bertahan di kursinya tak ingin beranjak kemanapun padahal ini waktunya istirahat, tentu dia punya alasan, terakhir dia pergi kekantin dia harus berakhir pulang dengan pakaian kotor karena sekarang bukan hanya teman-teman satu kelasnya saja yang membullynya tapi hampir satu sekolah yang melakukannya, semua berawal provokasi dari sang penguasa Sabaku No Gaara.

Hari ini dia lupa membawa bekal jadilah perutnya terus saja berbunyi, suara langkah kaki membuyarkan lamunannya, gadis bersurai merah muda yang dia ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura dari absensi setiap guru yang mengajar berdiri dihadapannya dan menaruh jus strawberry di meja tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ini jus strawberry ke-20 yang Sakura berikan kepadanya berarti sudah duapuluh hari pula dia berada di sekolah ini, hari libur tak perlu di hitung.

 **DIA**

"Apa kau menyukai si _nerd_ itu Sakura?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada tinggi.

Hari ini dia tak sengaja melihat pertengkaran Gaara dan Sakura di belakang sekolah.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Jawab Sakura datar.

"Kau memberi perhatian lebih terhadapnya dan aku tidak suka itu"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau rasakan, apapun yang ingin kulakukan itu adalah urusanku"

"Akan menjadi urusanku kalau itu menyangkut dengan dirimu, kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku menyukaimu"

Sakura memandang nyalang kearah Gaara sangat jelas kalau dia tidak suka dengan apa yang Gaara katakan.

"Jangan melewati batasmu Sabaku No Gaara, kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak mempermalukanmu dihadapan seluruh siswa di sekolah ini terhadap pernyataanmu satu bulan yang lalu" Kata Sakura tajam dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang tak kalah marahnya.

Dan kejadian itu membuat dia tambah di bully di sekolah, kalau dulu ada batas waktu kalau sekarang setiap saat dia menjadi sasaran kesenangan seluruh siswa tak perlu bertanya siapa dalang di balik semua ini karena tanpa dia perlu selediki pun sangat jelas jawabannya Sabaku No Gaara.

 **DIA**

Hari ini dia berada di atap sekolah, tempat biasa dia bersembunyi dari para siswa yang membullynya, seragam sekolah yang tadinya sangat putih bersih dan licin kini sudah berubah warna.

Pintu atap terbuka menampilkan gadis bersurai merah muda, ada kemarahan dalam pancaran matanya.

"Mau sampai kapan? Apa kau sebegitu lemahnya hingga tak bisa melawan?"

"Aku hanya ingin belajar dengan tenang" Jawabnya

"Dan apa ini di sebut belajar dengan tenang" Geram Sakura.

"Kalau aku melawan maka akan menjadi sulit"

"Kau tahu sampai kapan pun ini takkan berhenti, kau akan selalu menjadi target kesenangan mereka, karena apa? Karena kau membiarkan mereka mengganggumu, kau lah yang membuka jalan untuk mereka"

"Aku tak ingin berkelahi dan tampil mencolok" Katanya

"Katakan dengan keras kalau kau tidak suka, kalau perlu dengan berkelahi, kecuali kau seorang pengecut yang tak memiliki harga diri"

"Kalau kau sendiri tak ingin berubah, maka teruslah seperti ini, seperti seorang pengecut dan kalau kau lelah kau pergi dari sekolah ini dan belajar dirumah karena dimana pun kau bersekolah kau akan tetap mengalami hal serupa" Kata Sakura meraih tangannya memberikan sesuatu kemudian pergi meninggalkannya di atap, sepeninggal Sakura dia menatap tangannya nanar, tepatnya sekotak jus strawberry.

Siapa yang sangka itu hari terakhir dia berada di Senior High School tak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi dan tak ada satu pun yang peduli kecuali Haruno Sakura.

 **DIA**

Kegiatan perkuliahan selesai hari ini, aku dan Ino berjalan melewati koridor kampus menuju halaman utama tempat dimana kendaraan mahasiswa berada, langkah kami terhenti saat melihat segerombolan orang berdiri di tengah lapangan mengelilingi objek yang berada di tengah.

Dua orang pria dengan rambut yang sangat mencolok raven dan merah berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran mahasiswa.

"Walaupun kau sekarang berubah buatku kau tetaplah seorang nerd, seorang pecundang" Kata Gaara sinis.

Sedangkan dia yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya memasang wajah angkuh, terlihat jelas dia sedang meremehkan orang yang berada di depannya.

"Apa kau takut? Seorang nerd sepertiku kembali menarik perhatian dari wanita yang kau sukai? Wanita yang sampai saat ini tak mampu kau miliki."

"Hm ... Aku jadi paham satu hal, pasti saat itu harga dirimu sangat terluka karena Sakura lebih peduli terhadapku, seorang nerd daripada kamu." Katanya meremehkan.

"Uchiha sialan ... " Dan detik itu juga perkelahian tak dapat dihindari.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Sabaku No Gaara, pria tampan, kaya, pintar dan atlet taekwondo yang selalu menjuarai pertandingan nasional, tapi hanya dengan hitungan menit gelar itu tak ada apa-apanya di hadapan dia, Sabaku No Gaara terkapar di tanah dengan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, semua orang tak hanya tercengang tapi juga kagum dan tak sedikit bahagia karena sebagian mahasiswa memang banyak yang tak menyukai Gaara dan tumbangnya sang penguasa kampus menjadi sebuah kabar yang patut di rayakan.

Dia hanya menatap datar kearah lawannya yang terkapar sampai sebuah tangan halus menyentuh bahunya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-kun."

Dia Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum dan meraih tangan lembut tersebut kegenggaman tangannya.

"Aku pulang Sakura." Jawabnya.

Mereka bergandengan tangan meninggalkan kerumunan mahasiswa yang hanya bisa bengong menuju tempat parkir kampus, Yamanaka Ino menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan Haruno Sakura" Geram Ino.

 **OWARI**

 _Cinta tak pernah menyakiti, karena ia lahir dari hati. Sesuatu dari hati tak pernah melukai, karena ia tulus dari diri._

Semoga aja fic ini masih ada yang mau baca walaupun pernah ku publish dan semoga setiap yang baca suka rela meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review ^_^

 **OMAKE**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kekelas dengan membawa dua jus strawberry, berniat menyimpan satu kotak jus kedalam tasku, langkahku justru terhenti diambang pintu kelas, di sana di pojok kelas siswa yang baru hari ini menjadi siswa dari Senior High School sedang duduk mencoba membersihkan kacamatanya yang kotor akibat pembullyan yang ia alami di kantin tadi, tapi bukan kegiatannya yang menghentikan langkahku melainkan sepasang mata yang tak terlindungi oleh lensa kacamatanya, sepasang mata itu begitu tajam dengan warna onyx dan sepasang mata itulah yang selama ini kucari yang mampu membuatku tak berkutik.

Suara langkah kakiku menghentikan kegiatannya, dia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya karena langkahku jelas sedang menuju kearahnya.

Kutaruh satu kotak jus strawberry tepat diatas mejanya disamping kacamatanya.

"Kau pasti tidak sempat makan apapun di kantin tadi, minumlah itu setidaknya itu bisa sedikit mengganjal perutmu." Kataku.

Ada keraguan yang bisa kulihat dari dirinya, aku bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi terhadapnya di kantin tadi.

"Aku tidak menaruh apapun, kau tidak perlu takut akan diare kalau kau meminumnya kecuali kau punya alergi terhadap salah satu komposisi yang ada pada jus itu." Jelasku santai.

Matanya yang tajam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bias hangat, mengambil jus yang tadi kuletakkan dimejanya.

"Arigato ... Sakura-san" Katanya tersenyum sambil menatap mataku.

Aku ikut tersenyum "Sama-sama Sasuke-kun." Jawabku dan pergi menuju pintu kelas untuk kembali ke kantin.


End file.
